The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Since Brenner and Ridless first developed electroless copper plating technology in 1940s, this technology has been applied in various fields of national economy. Electroless copper plating plays an important role in electroless plating, and has been applied in various aspects such as the bottom layer of non-metallic plating, metallization of Printed Circuit Board (PCB) holes, and electromagnetic shielding layers of electronic instruments.
Copper plating solutions mainly comprise a copper salt, a reducing agent, a complexing agent, a stabilizer, a pH-modifier and other additives. The traditional copper plating solution has a poor stability, and can only be used at a low temperature, which would limit the activity and plating speed of electroless plating. Moreover, the plating has a poor quality, and the surface thereof is not compact enough.
Thus, there remains the need for improving copper plating solutions.